


Butterfly

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Big Hero 6 (Marvel), F/M, First Kiss, Hiro Hamada & Honey Lemon Romance, Innocence, Short & Tall, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Honey Lemon and Hiro have feelings for each other, but they never admit they have for each other. Will they become a couple and to accept their feelings for one another?





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Butterfly" is based off of the song by Crazy Town. Relationship pairing: Hiro Takachiho x Honey Lemon

Honey Lemon is thinking about her memory with Hiro Takachiho, it was the other day she stares at Hiro with a flirtatious smile. She was showing her beauty to him, causing him to be in lovestruck when he sees her.

She went to the break room, she sees Hiro taking a nap on the lounge couch after he did the hard work. Honey Lemon sits next to him, she caressed his face. “Hiro, wake up.” said Honey. Hiro wakes up and startles for a second. “Honey Lemon, don’t scare me like that. What is it that you want to tell me?” said Hiro as he sits up. “Remember, I stared at you when you were around Tesuka Institute. I still like you more, but I didn’t get the chance to ask you out. Because, I don’t want the others to know that we’re a couple for sure. I’m a little nervous about it, I was wondering what if they might tease us.” said Honey Lemon.

“So, if they do? What would you do?” asked Hiro. “I might as well, keep it a secret between us. But there’s something I gotta give you, as your first time, my little butterfly.” said Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon leaned forward, Hiro falls on his back on the couch, and Honey Lemon goes on top of Hiro to straddle him. Honey Lemon kisses Hiro passionately, Hiro kisses back.

Wasabi walks by before he sees them kissing, he walks back to watch them kissing. “Gogo, come look at this.” whispered Wasabi.

Gogo joins Wasabi, watching Hiro and Honey Lemon lip locking. “Oh my god.” whispered Gogo, laughed. “What’s going on here?” whispered Fred. “Watch.” said Wasabi. “Whoa, mama!” whispered Fred as he sees their members kissing. “We’re gonna see if Hiro and Honey Lemon are on steady.” said Gogo. “I’m recording this and put it on my blog.” said Fred, recording a video with his camera.

“So, have you ever kissed a girl like me before?” asked Honey Lemon. “I never kissed anyone before in my life.” said Hiro. “Are you gonna make fun of it?” asked Honey Lemon. “No, not at all. I’m just as quiet like a cat.” said Hiro. “You’re innocent, right?” asked Honey Lemon. “Yeah.” said Hiro.

Honey Lemon kisses Hiro again, they started to make out. “OK, guys, let them make out before we get caught.” whispered Wasabi as he and Gogo left. “I’m still recording this video on them.” said Fred. 

“Fred, what the heck?!” said Honey Lemon as she and Hiro caught Fred recording a video on them. “Oh, shoot!” said Fred before he runs off. Gogo and Wasabi watch Fred running off, they laughed. “Uh oh, he got caught now.” said Gogo. “Yeah.” said Wasabi.

“That dude need to stop doing that.” said Hiro. “I know.” said Honey Lemon. “Honey Lemon, may I kiss you again?” asked Hiro. “Sure, you’re my little butterfly I ever kissed.” said Honey Lemon. They kissed passionately again to resume their makeout. 

The End


End file.
